boys meet girl
by dofu
Summary: c r a c k :   In which Kirihara uses grade school tactics to win Sakuno over, Eiji punishes Sakuno with a ramen-eating-challenge, and Atobe constantly harassing Sakuno with pickup lines; wherein our favorite clumsy heroin has suddenly become highly desired by many!   — Sakuno-centric
1. the mysterious hair tugger

**a/n: I edited this chapter a bit. Just fixed up some errors and such! As you guys have requested, I'm continuing this fanfic! I'm hoping to make this a proper crack/romance fic but I'm not the most humorous of people so I hope it goes smoothly! Suggestions are highly encouraged! Reviews motivate me to continue writing as well.**

_**summary:** In which Kirihara uses grade school tactics to win Sakuno over, Eiji has a ramen eating contest with Sakuno, Atobe constantly harassing Sakuno with pickup lines and not much of anything is making sense anymore. — Sakuno-centric, crack_

**boys meet girl**

* * *

Something is pulling on her hair.

Sakuno shrugged it off when she first felt the tug, not minding it. But then, the something starts to pull _harder_.

She softly mummers an "Itai..." in pain and carefully looks over her shoulder. Kirihara-san looks away to the side, pretending to be focus elsewhere. Her eyebrows furrowed before looking back straight ahead. Strange. She would've sworn someone was tuggi—"!"

Her hand quickly went over her the back of her head. W-What the heck? She felt it again.

Sakuno looks behind her again seeing Kirihara-san now focused on the sheet of paper on the desk, occasionally scribbling down something. Is she really imagining things? There is no way Kirihara-san could've been the culprit whom was tugging on her hair. Sure, it does seem like something he would do but she doesn't know him that well.

Is someone picking on her?

If she had known something like this was going to happen, she would've been more hesitant to agree to represent Seigaku's tennis team at this meeting instead of her sicken grandmother. Or at least come to the meeting earlier to grab a seat near the safety of a sensei.

"Mou..." Her head drops steadily.

"Ryuzaki-san you should pay attention to the speaker in front." She heard a voice behind her said cheerfully, poking fun at her.

"I-I am…" Sakuno blushes in embarrassment, her head slightly turned to reply back but not enough to see the person talking to her. She knew it was Kirihara-san either way.

**LINEBREAK**

After the meeting and numerous attempts to find out who was messing with her hair was over with, Sakuno awaited for her senpai—who also came to the meeting forced by her grandmother—outside of the room she was in earlier. He arrived earlier than her so she couldn't sit next to him because all the seats near him were occupied. Besides, he looked like he was having a good time talking to the various tennis players near him. She doesn't want to intrude.

"Hoi, Hoi Ryuzaki-chan why were you so late? I was trying to save you a seat!" Kikumaru jumped up from behind her squeezing the back of her shoulders, nearly giving the poor girl a heart attack. Sakuno quickly straighten herself and half recovered from the surprise attack. She bows her head and apologizes for the inconvenience. "I'm terribly sorry Kikumaru-senpai. I got lost and…—"

"Ah! I should've picked you up at the station then!" Kikumaru scolds himself. "Nyaa… I heard Ryuzaki-chan gets lost a lot. It's my entire fault that you were late." Kikumaru says sadly. Sakuno is suddenly reminded of the stares she had gotten when she came late and got stares from almost everyone in the room. Her face reddens from that embarrassing event.

"I-Iie! Senpai shouldn't blame himself!" Sakuno still face flushed says. Kikumaru let go of her shoulders and jumps in front of her grinning like an idiot, the exact opposite of how he was a few moments ago. "You're right Ryuzaki-chan, it's not my fault!" He leans a bit down to level their eyes. "It's Ryuzaki-chan's fault for being late and keeping senpai waiting!" He childishly says. "E-Eh?" Kikumaru-senpai sure does change his mind easily.

"Punishment!" Kikumaru suddenly announced loudly, receiving stares from people who is just recently leaving the meeting room. They were standing near the entrance after all.

"Eh…?" Sakuno tilts her head in confusion, a little bothered that she's receiving looks again. Kikumaru suddenly takes Sakuno's hand in his causing her to blush ear to ear at contact. The redhead starts dragging her somewhere and Sakuno fallowed curiously.

**LINEBREAK**

"Picking on girls now brat?" Niou ruffles Akaya's head and he complained, swatting the hand away. "Stop it!" Akaya glares childishly at his senpai. "How did you know anyway?" Niou chuckles at the question, "You're seriously asking me that?" The ace pondered for a moment before getting what he meant. "Oh, right…" This was the Trickster he was talking to. He can observe multiple things going on at once.

"And I couldn't believe what you were doing Akaya," Niou shakes his head in disappointment. "Tugging on a girl's hair just to get her attention? That's a low tactic. I expected more from you."

"Wh-Wha?"

"But I have to admit, you have a good taste in girls. She's cute," Niou smirks at his kouhai's angered and blushing face. "What are you saying Niou-senpai?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Niou sighs. Akaya is so slow. "You're crushing on the two braids girl," He finishes, amused by Akaya's redden face. "No I'm not!" He denies quickly. "Let's stop talking about Ryuzaki-san already!" Akaya walks quickly in front of Niou. Niou catches up to the younger embarrassed male, too amused to stop talking about this now. "So her name is Ryuzaki, hm? You must have liked her for a while now to know her name."

"Gack! Senpai stop it!"

"What's her first name Akaya? Do you know?"

Akaya fumes. "I'm not saying anymore!"

**LINEBREAK**

"If Ryuzaki-chan finishes a bowl of ramen faster than me, I'll forget about the punishment but if I finish first, we'll continue with the punishment! And you'll have to pay for our meals too Ryuzaki-chan," Kikumaru explains the details as the chef puts the ramen bowls in front of them.

Sakuno knows this won't go well… She'll lose and have to be punished. God knows what kind of punishment Kikumaru-senpai would come up with. It would probably being forced to confessed she liked Ryoma-kun. At least he wasn't Fuji-senpai.

"Ready… Set…Go!" Kikumaru declared, stuffing his face with a mouthful of ramen.

Sakuno sighs and follows suit with Kikumaru in eating a rather small portion compared to her redheaded senpai. She wouldn't win anyway, so why bother trying?

She steadily slurps the noodles, eating in normal pace. But then, you could say a miracle happened. Senpai choked on the large amount of noodles he's trying to swallow down.

Chance?

Sakuno quickens her pace, and before she knew it, all the noodles where gone. All that was left was the broth. She quickly sips down the soup and watches in the corner of her eye as Kikumaru recovered, gulping the water that was given to them earlier when they seated themselves down at the restaurant.

"F-Finished!" Sakuno declares with her face flushed. Kikumaru stares at her astonished.

"EHHHH?"

Sakuno was expecting her senpai to speak up but it was someone else's voice.

**LINEBREAK**

Gakuto, Shishido, and Atobe were the ones representing Hyoutei at the meeting. The great Atobe was more than enough to represent Hyotei but since Gakuto and Shishido wanted to go to the new tennis gear shop that opened up in the area, they decided to tag along with Atobe. Atobe didn't mind all that much. Who wouldn't want to hang out with him more?

"Maaah, I'm hungry. Since we already gone to the gear shop before the meeting, how about we get something to eat?" Gakuto suggested, slouching against the limousine seat. "There are some chestnuts in here Mukahi," Shishido says like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't want chestnuts! I want real food."

"Chestnuts are real food…" Shishido replied back.

"No, they are squirrel food. Do I look like a squirrel to you?"

"Maybe a flying squirrel."

"Hey!"

Atobe interrupted, "Ore-sama will have you know that these 'squirrel food' are the highest of quality and was imported from China."

"Doesn't mean I'll still eat them. Let's go to a Ramen restaurant!"

"Those places commoners go? Ore-sama will not dignify himself to go to one," The diva states.

Shishido sighs, "I agree with the flying squirrel. I want to go to one too."

"Who are you calling a flying squirrel?" Shishido ignored Gakuto fuming in the background. "Oh come on Atobe, you're Japanese and you've never gone to one? You're so left out of the crowd."

Atobe was a little fazed by Shishido's remark but stood his ground. "Plus it's two against one so hey limo driver go to the nearest Ramen restaurant."

"Ore-sama will not tolerate this foul play!"

"Woo! Ramen!" Gakuto was about to leap out of the car when the limo driver opened to the door but Atobe got in the way. "Ore-sama is always the first to get out of the car," The egotist states, earning a glare from his redheaded teammate.

Atobe was in the head of the group as they came inside the restaurant. Gakuto looks around and halted when his eyes landed on a familiar redhead talking to some small girl with long hair tied in two braids about a contest. His rival and a girl were going to have a ramen eating contest? That's an insult to him! Kikumaru is challenging a small girl!

"That's Kikumaru isn't it?" Shishido pointed out the obvious. "Ah, he's choking."

"Heh, ore-sama bets it's because when his eyes caught sight of me. Ore-sama pities those who can't multi-task such as being awed by me and having a ramen eating contest at the same time," Atobe started rambling on and on about how great is he. Shishido and Gakuto were pretty much ignoring him.

After a few moments, they heard the girl announced that she was finished.

"EHHHH?" Gakuto couldn't believe it! His rival lost to a girl!


	2. exposed panties!

**a/n: I edited the first chapter! Just fixed up a few small things. I'm sorry for the short chapter! I actually have no idea what I'm doing with this fic. I just ****spontaneously **write whatever comes to me.

_**summary:** In which Kirihara uses grade school tactics to win Sakuno over, Eiji has a ramen eating contest with Sakuno, Atobe constantly harassing Sakuno with pickup lines and not much of anything is making sense anymore. — Sakuno-centric, crack_

**boys meet girl**

* * *

Sakuno's face instantly turns scarlet as she turns her head to the direction where the voice came from. Standing by the entrance of the ramen restaurant are three Hyotei Regulars. There is one she recognized as the rich diva, Atobe Keigo.

D-Did they watch her as she ate in a disgustingly unladylike manner?

Oh when will this super embarrassing day end? Sakuno mentally cries and hoping the earth would open and swallow her up to escape from the embarrassment.

Atobe however, isn't appalled by Sakuno's 'healthy appetite'. He actually finds it intriguing for such a sweet looking girl as herself to have a bit of a gluttonous trait. It's a lot different from the usual girls that fawn over him and would hardly eat anything but air in his presence.

It certainly wasn't the first time Atobe has seen this girl with two braids, Atobe notices. He remembers her popping in sometime around their rival team, Seigaku. He doesn't recall her name however.

"Hmm…" Atobe rubs his chin, casting his gaze directly at Sakuno while Gakuto is busy bitching Kikumaru out for being weak and said something about his reputation being tarnished if people hear that his rival lost against a girl!

Shishido walks up to the girl that beat out Kikumaru in eating and smiles at her. His type is actually girls with big appetites. "Hey I—" Shishido gets pushed aside by Atobe. "—The hell?" Shishido furrow his brows in confusion.

Sakuno shrinks in Atobe's gaze. Oh god Atobe-san's presence is too strong and intimidating for little Ryuzaki Sakuno to handle. She wishes she can hide behind Ryoma-kun right now. "U-Um, Hello Atobe-san?" She manage to crack a tiny smile.

Atobe's leers are starting to terrify the poor girl. They're like jagged ice stabbing her from all over.

This is strange, Atobe thought wisely. She's not worshipping the ground from which he steps on; she's not in awe by him. "Heh…" The monkey king's lips curve upward into a smirk when he gathered the only logical explanation in his eyes. "Yes, ore-sama gets it now." Shishido gives Atobe a bored look.

"Get what? That you're scaring h—" Shishido's sentence gets cut short by Atobe's magnificent hand clamping over his mouth.

"Silence, Shishido."

Shishido's eye twitch in annoyance and he pry his captain's hand off his mouth.

A rose appear out of nowhere in Atobe's hand and he holds it out to the girl. "Playing hard to get, ahn? Ore-sama accepts your challenge, little miss." Atobe smiles charmingly towards Sakuno.

Heavy silence filled the air.

Is Atobe some kind of idiot?

"HOI HOI ATOBE, SAKUNO-CHAN'S TAKEN, NYA!" Kikumaru brushes Gakuto aside and quickly hugs Sakuno protectively. Atobe stiffens but quickly regain composure. "Heh, I see…It must be hard to remain faithful with ore-sama is already swooning you like this. Ore-sama deeply apologizes." Atobe places a hand on his chest.

"She taken…?" Shishido asks in mild disappointment.

Gakuto's eyes narrow. "By you?" The Hyotei acrobatic asks the Seigaku acrobatic. Kikumaru chokes from Gakuto's words as his face become as red as his hair and he shakes his head vigorously. "N-No! By Ochibi, nya!" The cat wannabe coughs, clearing his throat and squeezes Sakuno in the hug.

"N-Nng S-Senpai…too tight…" Sakuno winces.

"…Oi, oi, Kikumaru I think you're suffocating her…"

"NYA? RYUZAKI-CHAN!"

Kikumaru quickly loosens his hold on his young kouhai and she goes limp in his arms.

All of the tennis players become panicked, breaking out in cold sweat.

"Water! Get her water!" Gakuto flails.

"Ore-sama will call the paramedics!" Atobe fumbles with his phone, dropping it.

"I killed Ryuzaki-chan!" Kikumaru cries out dramatically.

"You idiots! Calm down!"

"Whoa there's a limo outside, Niou-senpai!"

Niou and Kirihara enter the scene of the restaurant. They stop at their tracks, freezing up when they see havoc unfolding. "Senpai… can we eat somewhere else?" Kirihara takes a step back. "Puri." The corner of Niou's lip curve upward. Oh shit. The trickster is intrigued. "No _bratling_. This is Jackal's family restaurant so we'll have a discount here," Niou explains and drags Kirihara inside.

"Yo." Niou greets the panicked tennis players and let go of his kouhai. "You should like, give that girl CPR. Ah, Akaya here has saved a few lives with mouth to mouth so he should do it! Puri." Niou lies his ass off, shoving Kirihara towards Sakuno.

Kirihara flushes deeply. "WH-WHAT SENPAI!"

Atobe calms down and ponders. "Niou might be right, but ore-sama should do it. Ore-sama has attended courses for subjects such as CPR."

The Rikkai junior ace glares at Atobe. "N-No I will! You might infect her with something, Atobe-san." Like hell he'd like this narcissist tarnish his precious Ryuzaki-san's lips. …N-Not that he likes Ryuzaki-san or anything!

"Ore-sama is insulted."

While Atobe and Kirihara argue, Kikumaru had already set Sakuno down on the floor. "Forgive me Ryuzaki-chan!" The redhead apologizes with tears threatening to leak from his eyes. "I'll take responsibility for claiming your innocence! " He leans in to give her mouth to mouth. As Kikumaru mouth hovering a single digit near his kouhai's, Sakuno's eyes snap open and she bolts upright, her forehead crashing right into her senpai's!

"ITAI!" Both of the Seigaku students cry out in pain, holding their foreheads.

Sakuno hold in her tears. She won't cry, not with terrifyingly strong tennis players present. "Ow…" Sakuno whimpers in pain. Her forehead stings and feels raw. "A-Ah, Kikumaru-senpai are you alright?" Her senior gave her a nod in response.

_Snap_.

The sound of a picture being taken?

"NIOU-SENPAI/NIOU/YOU BASTARD!" The Hyotei regulars along with the Rikkai junior ace shout in unison. A murderous aura emulated from all of them.

Apparently when Sakuno sat upright, her legs where spread enough for the tennis regular to have a full view of her pink girly panties.

'Fortunately' for Sakuno, she was unaware of this.

**LINEBREAK**

Atobe-san offered to give her a ride back home after they 'murdered' Niou and erase the picture of Sakuno's panties from his phone but Sakuno politely declined. Kirihara gave her the cold shoulder and immediately left along with his senpai who was now sporting raw bruises.

"Thank you for walking me home, Kikumaru-senpai."

"Nya, I wouldn't want Ryuzaki-chan getting lost again and it's late! A girl shouldn't walk home alone at night."

"Ah… Thank you for protecting me too, senpai."

Thank goodness Sakuno is naïve enough to not know the meaning behind a significant blush, one which Kikumaru Eiji is currently carrying. "H-Hoi…"

* * *

"What the hell happened to you? You look like a train wreck Niou."

Niou grins crookedly, unaffected by his injuries. "Check out what I have Bunta." The trickster shows the gluttonous a picture on his phone. He took more than one.

"E-EHHHH? Don't show me that!"

"Why? Do you dislike it? Maybe I should print out multiple copies and plaster them all over your stuff."

Marui frowns at that. If Niou wanted to, the redhead knows he could damage his reputation forever. "I-I don't dislike it… Who is that anyways?"

"Ask Akaya."

Marui doesn't. He's not quite sure he wants to know.

Niou briskly walks away, whistling cheerfully while planning something despicable with his blackmail material. "Puri."


End file.
